First Life A Harry Potter FanFic
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: This is a harry potter fanfic, Full of love and friendship ENJOY xD


see it as a movie going on in your head how do you see the characters what do they look like?  
what are there backgrounds?  
what is there personality like?

Tasha Pov

I was in Madam Malkins with Draco Malfoy, Whom was getting fitted for robes. Next to him was a boy, Who I knew to be Harry Potter. But said nothing as Draco did not know it was him. I sighed and walked out of there quickly. School was going to start, And I knew for sure, That I was going to be in Slytherin. I sighed, You'd think if your a malfoy, you'd want to be a malfoy..right?  
Wrong. I wasnt a blood Malfoy. I was not even adopted. I changed my last name to Malfoy. Draco And I had been best friends, Since we were three years old. He could be an arse sometimes(Actually usually) But he was kind and gentle too.(Or at least to me he was)

I went over to Flourish and Blotts looking around at books, not paying any attention to where I was walking, And I bumped into a boy with Red Hair. He was tall. And VERY cute. I had fallen to the ground. The boy blushed abit.  
"Sorry." He muttered to me, picking up my things that had fallen, "Im Fred Weasley, By the way." He told me, As he helped me stand up.  
"Im Tasha." I told him, Leaving my last name in the air. I would not say it.  
"Well, Your going to be a first year? Im going in my third. See you at Hogwarts." He smiled, his eyes were sparkling. So beautiful. I smiled after him. Fred Weasley. Id remember that. His eyes were so beautiful. His red hair was nice. He was cute too.

IT was funny, I hadn't thought of it. Never this possibility. I was in gryffindor. Me...Tasha..IN gryffindor!

I sat down next to Fred, Who grinned widely at me.  
Draco's eyes were expressionless. Which meant....He was sad. He usually never acted sad infront of people, unless it was me. Whenever he was sad in front of people, He just went expressionless.  
I was happy of course that I was in the same house as Fred. But..sad. Me and Draco have NEVER been separated before. Ever since we were kids, always together. Always. Never once for an hour were we separated. We were inspeprable, Until now. I knew school was going to be hell of alot different.

The first three months of school wasn't that bad. Of course I only got classes with Draco, But I got to spend so much time with Fred, and his twin George.  
All the gryffindors were nice. Hermione Granger was a book worm. I read more books than she does. BUt not school ones. Yuck. I read books about Paranormal activity. Not boring books like crappy dark arts or whatever.

My style was differnt. I wore skinny Jeans. and usually a black top. I had been called Emo all my life because of the cuts on my arms from my cat. I had no siblings.(Except my bestest friend Bexxi, we call aech other sisters)

Second Year wasn't good. Draco had gotten worse. He had called Hermione Granger a Mudblood. We got into a fight(Our first one) And I told him off about how he shouldn't be mean to people because of blood. It was a fight. A verbal one. He said crap about my friends. As in The Weasleys, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. Every Gryffindor rreally.  
Draco and I made up the same day as the fight. We cant stay mad at each other.

Third year was amazing. And scary.

We went to Care Of Magical Creatures, And Draco got cocky with the Hippogryf. After Harry had riffen onn it, Draco walked over to the Hippogryf.  
"Your not dangerous at all are you? You mangy Half-Brute." He insulted the Hippogryf. And his arm got cut. I helped Hagrid take him to the hospital wing.  
Madam Pomfrey, let me tend to Draco's wounds. Thats when it happened.

I was looking at his wound and healing it. Draco stood staring at me, He had his shirt off so I could get a better look at the cut. THen after I healed him, he took my face in his hands, and kissed me.  
It wasn't a normal kiss either. Not the kind familys give each other. It was a real kiss, The kind in films.  
After about twenty seconds, I kissed back.  
I didn't know what I was doing. But hey, he started it. After a minute we pulled back and I walked away from him and up to the gryffindor common rooom.  
The month after that kiss, I tried to avoid him.  
But Its hard when you had been never separated.  
Over christmas holidays, we just hang out. And had a snow ball fight. It was fun. We didn't say anything about the kiss.

Now, the fourth year, was the triwizard tournament.  
And only people seventeen and older could put their name in the goblet.

Fred and George had an Idea to try and get thier names in the goblet. They made a potion and drank it. It didnt work. Dumbledore was no fool.  
Somehow Harry's name got put into the Goblet. He was 14. The other stars of the Twiwizard tournament were.  
Fleur Delacour Cedric Diggory Viktor Krum

On Christmas Eve, there was going to be a ball.  
A ball! I doubted half of gryffindor could dance. I could. Damn, MgGonigal might make me teach them.  
Then, of course, Id get ask to the Yule Ball. Wait...what if Draco asked me? That would freak me out.  
It was a week before the Yule Ball, and me and Fred were hanging out.  
"So...Do you have a date for the dance?" He asked me, I shook my head.  
"Do you...WAnt to maybe..Go to the ball...with me?" Fred asked me, I looked into his blue eyes, They were sparkly as they always had. His cheeks were pink. I smiled at him, At Fred. At MY Fred.  
"Id love to Fred." I told him, He grinned at me, and took my hand in his.

Draco and I were walking around outside, only three days before the Yule Ball.

"Do you have a date for the Ball?" He asked me, I nodded, he stiffened.  
"Who is he?" He asked, his voice seemed...Angry?  
"Erm...Its a surprise." I told him, He put his hands on my shoulders.  
"Who is he?" He asked again.  
"F-fred W-Weasley." I told him, He staggered back.  
"Your going with a Weasl?" He asked, My eyes narrowed, He put his hands up in sorry.  
"Yes. He asked me Last week." I told Draco flatly. He nodded. We walked back into the castle in silence.

IT was the day of the Yule Ball. I had gotten ready. I was wearing a light pink dress. And I walked down to the Great hall, Before I got there I saw Fred, WHo grinned at me in my pink dress, he was going to say something, but I cut him off.  
"Bexxi Picked it out for me. I know its pink. But she gave it to me." I told him, He amiled and took my hand.  
"You look Beautiful." He told me, I blushed and muttered,"Thanks."

We both walked to the Great hall, ON the way we saw some couples.

Harry and Bexxi.  
Hermione and Viktor Krum.  
Ron and Padma

When we got to the Yule ball, or the outside of it anyways, Draco was standing there with his Croonies, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco stared at me for a moment. HE then smiled at me.  
"Well, DOnt you look lovely." he told me, I blushed again.

Thanks. And dont you look lovely as well. WE have to go inside. See ya Draco." I told him walking away. Draco did look nice. Really nice. I shook my head, as The Twiwizard tournament stars came out with their partners, Harry And Bexxi. Viktor and Hermione. Fleur and some guy. And Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang.

They started the dance. I looked over at Draco who was standing in the corner with his Croonies, DId he not have a date? Every SLytherin girl liked him. I couldnt see why he wouldnt have a date. Fred asked me if I wanted to dance, I nodded and we started to dance slowly, But gracefully.  
Freds hands were on my waist and mine were around his neck. He grinned shyly at me, And I smiled at him. He was taller than me.

I looked over at Draco, He was watching me and Fred, Glaring at Fred. When our eyes met, It was like a dagger in my heart. Draco's eyes were..Dark.  
I could read the hurtfulness in his eyes. Then the loathing of Fred. Then he gave me a small smile.  
I gave him a small smile back, But then looked back at Fred who had been looking exacly where I had been looking, He looked down at me.  
"HE hates you." He told me, I shook my head as we danced slowly.  
"No he doesnt hate me. He hates you. He is Jealous that your dancing with me while im in a pink dress. Actually he is just Jealous your this close to me." I told Fred flatly, He smiled abit more, and pulled me closer to him.  
I looked over to my right and saw Bexxi dancing with Harry, She smiled at me. I smiled back.

Fred and I danced perfectly. Never once did he screw up. He must have REALLY practiced.

After a few songs, Fred pulled me out into the hall, He smiled at me.  
"You do look very Beautiful." He told me, I smiled, he was so sweet.  
"Thanks, Fred." I told him, hugging him.  
He hugged back, then pulled back infront to see my face. I smiled at him, He smiled back, Then after a few seconds, He inched closer to me, Our face inches apart. I felt his breath on my face as we inched closer. Then, our lips met.

We kissed sweetly. HIs lips were so sweet. He pulled me closer to him.I wrapped my arms righter around his neck. We kissed. It was such a sweet kiss. Eventually we pulled back to look at each other, Fred grinned shyly at me, I smiled and kissed his lips again, He was a bit shocked. But hugged me closer.

What we didnt know then. Was Draco saw it. Lots of people saw it. Bexxi saw it. Harry saw it. Hermione, ron and so on. But Draco was the one who hurt. He stalked back to his common room. and locked himself in there.

At midnight me And Fred went back to the common room. As did mostly everyone. Bexxi smiled at me and pulled me away from Fred,  
"Only two minutes, Fred." SHe told him, he sighed and sat down on the couch.

I smiled at Bexxi,"Hey...Whats up?" I asked her, She looked down. "Malfoy saw you." I stared at her, then looked down.  
"How much of it?" I asked her.  
"The whole thing." SHe told me, I nodded.  
"Well...If he wanted to go with me....He should have asked." I told her, walking to sit next to Fred. He puy his one arm aorund my waist,I rested my head on his shoulder.

Eventually we went to bed. I didnt wake up until ten.

I went downstairs slowly and the first thing I saw was Fred, he ran and gave me a tight hug. He lifted me off the ground too.  
"Erm...Breathe." I told him, he smiled and put me down, kissing me on the cheek, which went pink.  
"Merry Christmas." he told me handing me a black box. I stared at it for afew seconds. Then opened it.  
Inside, was a Necklace with a heart charm on it, with the words,'my love' engraved in the front, in the back it said'love fred.' I smiled and hugged him.  
He hugged me back.  
I had boughten him s shirt and gave him like..alot of money. he sighed.  
"Tasha, I dont need presants. I have you. What more do I need?" He asked me, I sighed.  
"Fred...Just take the money. I dont need it. I have a fortune. And if I ever run out. Draco would give me some." I told him flatly. Fred nodded and took the money. Probably just to shut me up.

I sighed, "Erm..Fred. I promised Draco Id go meet him. He ahs a presant he wanted to give me." I told him standing up. Fred nodded, and I went out to find Draco.

I found him in the entrance hall. His eyes lightened up when he saw me.  
He hugged me when I got close enough to him.

He put a necklace around my neck, and pulled back, he kissed me on the lips, And I kissed back.

"Merry Christmas." He told me, walking away, blushing.

I stood there motionless, COnfused.

Oh no. Was I falling also for Draco Malfoy?


End file.
